


Welcome to our highschool, The luck is with you.

by JustAChaiTeaLatte



Series: Chai's ChatFics [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: All of SleepyTwT are family, Crack Fic, Fundy and Eret and Niki all live together, Highschool AU, I dont think half of them sleep, I may add Boffy and Dream as siblings youll never know, I think only puffy sam niki and mayyybeee phil have brain cells, I think some people are straight in this, Lets just say you cant go to jail in this-, Light Angst, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Or have adopted eachother, Other, Puffys gonna move in with them, Ranboo centric for a bit of it, Ranboo is a hybrid, Ranboo may get adopted., Ranboo may join them, SleepyTwT is coming., Still gonna be alot of crack, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Tubbo basically lives with Phil, What am I saying its not gonna be light, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, author cannot tag, boffy comes in cause I really like him, highschool fic, more tags/people to be added, no ones mentally sane, purpled needs more attention, ranboo can teleport, tell me what other family dynamics you want, we stan queen eret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAChaiTeaLatte/pseuds/JustAChaiTeaLatte
Summary: A chaotic highschool chatfic with the DreamSMP + others. There may be some lore here and there, and it starts off Ranboo centric but I promise it'll change. It's my first time writing a chatfic so pls give feedback- Its also very much inspired by the other chatfics on this site. But I promise it will get more original as it goes on.(Rated Teen because of swearing!)
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Astelic & Grayson | Purpled & SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Andrew | gamerboy80 & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Astelic & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, EVERYTHINGS PLATONIC - Relationship, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, everyone&everyone
Series: Chai's ChatFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194590
Kudos: 60





	1. Ranboo: What have I gotten myself into.

**Author's Note:**

> A group project:  
> Tubbo: Tubee  
> Tommy: BigAssMan  
> Ranboo: Ranboo  
> Technoblade: Bruhh
> 
> Nope- Not A cult- Totally not a cult-  
> Eret: BItch  
> Philza: A+Parenting  
> Tommy: ‘notachild’  
> Ranboo: MemoryBoiii/Ranboo  
> Technoblade: Techno-Chan UwU  
> Dream: Dreamon  
> Niki: Cutie With Knife  
> Sapnap: ArsonIsVryPog  
> Karl: TimeFucker  
> Quackity: QuackQuackBitch  
> Tubbo: BlinksInnocently   
> Purpled: ClutchMaster  
> Wilbur: Sand=YumYum  
> George: 23hours  
> Fundy: FoxyKinnie  
> HBomb: MasterUwU  
> Punz: Money+Bees  
> AntFrost: GayCat  
> RedVelvet: GayCake  
> Badboyhalo: MuffinHead  
> Skeppy: ShineBrightLikeADiamond   
> Awesamdude: Sam=Dad  
> CaptainPuffy: CaptainMom

  
  
****

**A group project** **  
**_BigAssMan has added ‘Tubee’ and ‘Ranboo’_ _  
_ **BigAssMan:** OKAY SO WHADS TEH PROJEKT ABUOT!?   
**Tubee:** Calm down, and I'm pretty sure its an english project   
**Ranboo:** It is, I think. Anyways who are you guys-?   
**Tubee:** Oh! Im Tubbo and thats Tommy   
**BigAssMan:** I’M A BIG ASS MAN!   
**Ranboo:** As if your name didnt say so.   
**BigAssMan:** DONT SASS ME BITCH!   
**Ranboo:** :i-dont-give-a-fudge:   
**BigAssMan:** OH FUCK OFF!! ANWAYS, WAT ARE WE DOING THE PROJECt ON   
**Tubee:** I mean we could ask Techno for help   
**Ranboo:** MMmm, Who is this so said Techno person   
**BigAssMan:** MY OLDER BROTHER WHO IS ENGLISH NERD, GOOD IDEA TUBBO!   
_BigAssMan has added Bruhhh to_ **_A group project_ **   
**Bruhhh:** Why have I been added here Tommy.   
**BigAssMan** : WE NEED UR HLEP FOR OUR PROJECTT

 **Tubee:** Pls help-   
**Bruhhh:** What would I get out of it.   
**BigAssMan:** We’ll uhhhh, WE’LL GIVE YOU RANBOOB, YEA!   
**Ranboo:** Do I get any sayyy in this?   
**BigAssMan:** N0.   
**Bruhhh:** Who is this, Ranboo kid and how could he be any help to me.   
**BigAssMan:** HES A NEW STUDENT THAT ACTUALLY PAYS ATTENTION AND LOOKS LIKE A OREO   
**Bruhhh:** I accept because I feel pity for the child.   
**Ranboo:** No no no no! You dont need to do it Mr.Blade!   
**Bruhhh:** Okay then I wont.   
**BigAssMan:** NO NO NO, PLEASE I NEED THIS GRADE RANBOO   
**Ranboo:** Fine tommy- Mr.Blade if its not a problem could you please help us with our english project?   
**Bruhhh:** Fine. Only because you asked politely and your not an annoying blond.  
 **BigAssMan:** I SENSE FAVORITISM!   
_Bruhhh has left_ **_A group project_ **   
  
  
  
**Nope- Not A cult- totally not a cult-** **  
****‘Notachild’:** CAN I ADD SOMEONE BIG D   
**Dreamon:** Why and who?   
**BlinksInnocently:** Someone new in our class!   
**Dreamon:** Okay, sure ig   
_‘NotAChild has added Ranboo to_ **_Nope- Not A cult- Totally not a cult-_ **   
**Ranboo:** Why am I here.   
**Techno-Chan UwU:** Oh, Hello person that tubbo and tommy sacrificed to me for a group project   
**BItch:** FUNDY DID YOU STEAL MY CROWN   
**FoxyKinne:** I would never do such a thing.   
**BItch:** *raises eyebrow* Ill show it.   
**FoxyKinne:** Fineee, its in the attic in the halloween decorations box.

 **Ranboo:** Who even are you people-  
 **Cutie With Knife:** Lets all introduce ourselves! Hi, Im Niki or Nihachu and I like to bake!  
 _After they all introduce themselves (well most of them) because i'm way too lazy for this._ _  
_ **Dreamon:** So uh Ranboo how did Tommy and Tubbo drag you into this?  
 **Ranboo:** They uhh, used me to get Mr.Blade to help them with their project and he sorta liked me? Then they just added me into this group chat.  
 **CutieWithKnife:** You poor poor soul.  
 **Ranboo:** What have I gotten myself into.  
 _Everyone but Ranboo has gone offline_ _  
_ **Ranboo:** What. The. Fudge.  
 _Chat has changed Ranboos name to MemoryBoiii_  
 **MemoryBoiii:** You know- Im just gonna go.  
 **  
**


	2. Gamerboy80: PURPLED WHAT THE FUCKKKKK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's getting more original now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GamerBoy80: <\---  
> A Household?:  
> Heels Are Weapons: Eret  
> Kitchen Goddess: Niki  
> CoderDude: Fundy  
> OreoCookie: Ranboo

**Nope- Not A Cult- Totally not a cult-** **  
** **  
** **_10:20 am_ ** **  
** **23Hours:** Can someone tell me why the new kid is on top of the roof, holding a bag of spaghetti

**BItch:** He's also screaming: TOMMY DON'T YOU DARE! THIS IS MINE! So I'm guessing Tommy took it and he managed to take it back.   
**MemoryBoiii:** You would be correct Eret??   
**BItch:** Yeep   
**‘Notachild’:** HOW ARE YOU TYPING WHILE RUNNING ON THE ROOF!?!?   
**MemoryBoiii:** Magic.   
**Dreamon:** Parkour buddy…?   
**23Hours:** Dream no.   
**Dreamon:** :(   
**23Hours:** That doesn't work on me.   
**Dreamon:** Fuck-   
**MuffinHead:** Dream! Language!    
**BItch:** Do you only speak to language…?   
**MuffinHead:** No, I just normally have this chat muted   
**BItch:** Smart.    
  
**_2:40 pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Sam=Dad:** Why did Purpled just climb up the tallest school building, saying ‘IM GONNA DO A CLUTCH’...? And should I be worried?   
_ GamerBoy80 has been added by Astelic into the chat _ _   
_ **GamerBoy80:** Where the fuck is he and what did he do this time.   
**GamerBoy80:** And by him I mean Purpled.   
**Dreamon:** Who the hell are you-   
**Sam=Dad:** He's about to do a water bucket clutch?? (I think) and he's at the main school building   
**GamerBoy80:** FUCKKKK- PURPLED YOU DUMBASS-   
  
_ At the main school building _ _   
_ _ Purpled was at the top, holding a water bucket when 80 came and somehow grabbed him and put him on the floor _   
  
“80 what the fuck!” Purpled exclaimed, A pout on his face. “Your gonna kill yourself one of these days purp! Actually, without me you would be dead 10x flat.” 80 had continued lecturing Purpled for a solid 15 minutes, then disappearing. Tommy ran over to purpled, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Imagine getting caught, couldn't be me man!” Tommy taunted as he laughed. “Says the person who's banned from every McDonald's around.” Purpled shot back, a smirk on his face. “W-we don't bring that up!” He exclaimed, his face now red.    
\-----------------------------   
  
**Dreamon:** @ClutchMaster, Okay who the fuck was that and how did they get in???   
**ClutchMaster:** That was 80, My older brother figure and legal guardian. It seems from the message that Astelic added him in, whos like a sister figure? Idk she's a bitch though.   
**Dreamon:** I see?    
**ClutchMaster:** No, you really don't.    
**ClutchMaster:** Anyways, Ima go beat some kids up, I hope to not talk to you later.   
**Dreamon:** My ego has been wounded.   
**ClutchMaster:** I really don't give a fuck.   
_ ClutchMaster has gone offline _ _   
_   
\------------------------------   
  
**A+Parenting:** Okay, @MemoryBoiii why does it state that you live: In hell bitch.   
**MemoryBoiii:** So you seeeeeeeee   
**A+Parenting:** No I don't-   
**MemoryBoiii:** Sigh.   
**‘NotAChild’:** DID YOU HJUT TYPE OUT SIGHS!??!   
**MemoryBoiii:** No I didn't. Your eyes are deceiving you.   
**Dreamon:** Techno was right- this kid does grow on you-   
**A+Parenting:** Okay, but why does it state you living ‘In Hell Bitch’

**MemoryBoiii:** So you seeee, I sorta am a foster kiddd  
 **A+Parenting:** You are a what now…?  
 **Techno-Chan UwU:** Phil No.  
 **A+Parenting:** B-But Techno  
 **Techno-Chan UwU:** Let me think about it.  
 **MemoryBoiii:** Fear and confusion.  
**  
**\----------------------  
 **A HouseHold???:** **  
** **Heels are weapons:** @everyone What if we foster Ranboo  
 **KitchenGoddess:** Actually, I think that would be amazing! What about you Fundy?  
 **CoderDude:** Uh, sure he seems nice.  
 **Heels are weapons:** Pogg, Ill ask him  
  
\----------------------------------  
 **Eret and Ranboo DMs** **  
** **The_Eret:** Ranboo I have a question  
 **Ranboo:** Alright?  
 **The_Eret:** Idk how to word this, so uh would you like me and Niki to foster you? (Fundy would be in the household as well)  
 **Ranboo:** Really? I- Uh-  
 **Ranboo:** Actually.. Yes pls.   
**The_Eret:** Poggg, Street?  
 **Ranboo:** \---------24 st

**The_Eret:** Pack your bags we coming.   
**Ranboo: Pog????** **  
** \------------------------------------------------   
  
**Nope- Not a cult- Totally not a cult.**   
**A+Parenting:** @MemoryBoiii @FoxyKinne @BItch @CutieWithKnife, Why does it say that Ranboo lives with you guys?   
**BItch:** Because we fostering him aka got him before you bitch.   
**MemoryBoiii:** uh- yea! I'm living with them now!   
**A+Parenting:** Goddammit- And fine Eret you can get all A’s.

**BItch:** Pog. :sparkles:   
\------------------------------------------   
**BlinksInnocently:** Wait so Ranboo now lives with Niki, Eret, and Fundy??   
**Sand=Yum:** It seems so Tubbo   
**BlinksInnocently:** Pog!!    
**MemoryBoiii:** I hope so Tubbo, I hope so.   
**Techno-Chan UwU:** I still claim Ranboo.   
**MemoryBoiii:** Heh? Fear.   
**‘NotAChild’:** Imagine being scared of the blade, pshhhhh-   
**Techno-Chan UwU:** I will send those photos.   
**‘NotAChild’:** NEVERMIND, ALL IS WELL, YOU SAW NOTHING, MHHHMMMm, NOTHING   
**MemoryBoiii:** I would now like to see these photos.   
**BItch:** Me as well.   
**Techno-Chan UwU:** Maybe to Ranboo. And eret you have enough blackmail on everyone already.   
**BItch:** sad.   
**‘NotAChild’:** ASDKJSIAFH*UEJIAEODHDHUAHW WHY NMAYBE OTO RNABOO!?   
**MemoryBoiii:** Cause I’m cool like that.   
**FoxyKinne:** *eats popcorn*    
\-------------------------------------------------   
**A Household???** **  
** _ Heels are great weapons has added Ranboo to the chat _ _   
_ **Heels Are Great Weapons:** Uh, this is the family group chat, like if anything goes wrong or if its something involving the household   
**Ranboo:** Oh.. Pog!   
**Heels Are great weapons:** oh..?   
**Ranboo:** I'm just surprised you invited me to this tbh-   
**Heels Are Great Weapons:** Ah, I see. Well if you need anything just message one of us, (or this) Or maybe just call Techno since he seems to have a liking towards you.   
**Ranboo:** Oh! Alright!   
**Heels Are Great Weapons:** Also, If you didn't know I'm Eret, CoderDude is Fundy, and kitchen goddess is Niki <33 we hope you like the place    
**Ranboo:** Oh, Alright thanks a lot Eret!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they are all very OOC! What do you guys think of the SleepyTwT family dynamic as well with Niki, Fundy, Eret, and Ranboos? I may add Tubbo to them, you never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! I promise it'll get more original as I go on, I just needed to get this first thing out so I can get into the fun stuff in the later chapters! Comments give me motivation :)


End file.
